And Forever
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: My second Big O fanfic! --- Angel is Roger's new client. Like Dorothy, Angel requests that Roger be her bodyguard, and results in her taking in residence in his mansion.
1. What does it Feel Like to Fall in Love?

**A/N:** Okay, I changed my penname. It used to be i-luv-mark/MD fan, and so you might know me as the author of "The Chords of a Piano."

Whoa! I can't believe I actually have time to write ANOTHER Big O story! And a chaptered one, at that! I had to knock off my one Finding Nemo story, but… sacrifices must be made, I guess.

Anyway, onto this. Personally, I think this chapter sucks beyond all possibility. And I think that this plot is kind of corny, too. But if you guys seem to like it, then I'm happy and all that good stuff. 

By the way, this chapter's in Dorothy's POV. I will switch POV's in different chapters. So the whole story won't be in the same person's POV.

Now, I'm gonna try my best at etting all these different characterizations right, and finish this story successfully. So wish me luck with this. ^__^

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Big O. I hardly doubt I have the genius to come up with something as amazing as Big O, anyway…

"And Forever" 

Rating: PG-13 (language, violence, and mild drama)

By: MD fan

**Chapter 1 – "What Does it Feel Like to Fall in Love?"** Sometimes I feel so all alone 

_Finding myself calling your name_

_When we're apart, so far away_

_Hoping it's me that you're thinking of_

Each day of my existence I have wondered what feelings or emotions I was able to have. Dr. Wayneright hadn't told me what emotions I was programmed with, so I decided to find out for myself – sometimes by asking Roger, but he was hardly any help at all.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes after seven a.m. On normal days, I would have been playing the piano to wake Roger, but I decided I would let him sleep in this morning. This would be the first time I let Roger sleep in since I got here, but I guess it's my thanks for untying the piano yesterday. 

Now, if he's still asleep past noon, then I'll have to wake him up, but for now, I'll let him rest.

"Dorothy?"

I turned to see Roger standing in the doorway to the parlor, where I was. It was surprising to see him up now – since I hadn't woken him up myself.

"What are you doing awake, Roger?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow. "How come you didn't wake me up?" he asked, bewildered.

"I just felt like letting you sleep in today, that's all. But I looks like it didn't matter if I woke you up or not," I stated. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Eh, I guess I'm just used to getting up this early, then." Roger yawned and then said, "Well I'm going to get dressed and then eat breakfast." He turned and left.

Silently, I walked over to the window that looked over Paradigm City. I wasn't really hoping to see anything; it's not like the city had transformed overnight. I was actually trying to decide in which emotion I should find out about. I turned my head and eyes in every direction until I finally found something: two people – a man and a woman sitting on a bench kissing.

---

A short while later, I was sitting at the breakfast table, with Roger at the opposite side of me. He was in the middle of eating his bacon when I put my teacup down on its saucer.

"What does it feel like to fall in love, Roger?"

The question seemed to have startled him, because he almost choked on the piece of bacon in his mouth. He coughed for a few seconds, wiped his mouth with a napkin, then averted his eyes to me.

"Er… why do you want to know?" he asked. I don't know why he seemed do shocked; I had asked him something similar to this before.

"Because I don't know what it feels like," I said simply. He glanced down, rested his forearms on the table, and looked back to me. "Well, Dorothy," he started, shifting a bit. "To be honest, I really don't know. I've… never been in love."

I was surprised at this. Roger seemed like the man who had had many lady friends in his past. 

"Not ever?"

"No." 

His voice sounded a bit upset, so I didn't press the subject any further. I, personally, found it quite it quite hard to believe that Roger Smith, Paradigm City's top Negotiator, had never been in love. Not even once.

"Well, that is a shame, Roger. I could be in love with you and not even know it," I said truthfully. I saw his eyes widen at my comment.

"I… guess that's true." He stood up quickly from his chair. I could tell just by the way he stood up that he was trying to hide something. But what?

Sometimes Roger Smith could be so confusing. I watched his disappear down the hallway into his room. I looked to Norman, who had stayed quiet the whole time. 

"Did I say anything wrong, Norman?" I asked. He sighed and folded his hands in front of him. "No, Dorothy. I think Roger just finds it awkward to discuss matters like love with you," he explained solemnly. This made no sense to me.

"Why?"

"I really don't think it's my place to answer that, Dorothy."

Well, if Norman couldn't tell me, then I guess I had to find out for myself… now was definitely one of those times that I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what emotions I could have. Roger's human, and if having human emotions meant acting the way he does, then why bother?

**A/N: **And that's the end of chapter 1! Good, bad, please let me know! No flames, just constructive criticism, please.


	2. The New Client

**A/N:** Oh my God, I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait for this chapter!!! School is NOT treating me well at all this year! There's another homework assignment every time I turn around! To tell the truth, I almost stopped writing this completely because I thought I wasn't gonna have any time to write it. But then I got this awesome idea for a later chapters. It'll be all dramatic and angsty, but I'm not gonna tell you what it is!!! You'll have to find out when it comes. Expect in it chapter 5, probably, or maybe 4. 

I wrote this chapter in five minute intervals. I had about five minutes between every class, and I wrote a bit of this during that time. And so this chapter slowly came to be. I can't believe I actually got it done.

One more thing… I'm gonna be R. Dorothy for Halloween!! Woohoo!!!!! LoL

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**_"Chapter 2 – "The New Client"_**

__

I left the room feeling quite embarrassed from my abrupt departure. I don't think I could have helped it though… I just always felt really awkward around Dorothy when she brought up questions like that. And I guess her bringing up the fact that I've never been in love got me a little testy.

I wasn't upset at Dorothy, it was just… well, I have been several women before, but I know it's not the same as the real, true love Dorothy wanted me to tell her about. And I never realized that until now.

I was looking out over the balcony now, gazing at the view of the city. The gentle wind blew softly on my face and played with the few loose hairs on my head. I smiled lightly, listening to the breeze.

"Roger," I heard Dorothy's voice call me from behind me.

I half turned and saw her standing in the doorway. She was staring at me without a single emotion on her face, as always.

"Look, Dorothy… I'm sorry about before at the table," I told her, now completely turned to face her. She walked up to me and said, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I raised an eyebrow.

Norman tells me you're uncomfortable talking to me about matters of love," she stated. "Why is that, Roger?"

That was something I had not expected. I couldn't remember being stuck with a more embarrassing question. I hesitated and nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, er…"

I honestly didn't know how to answer her. I don't think I even knew the answer. "Dorothy, I…"

But luckily, Dorothy answered for me. "Is it because of my female appearance and you being a man? And that men and women often fall in love. So talking of such things with me is awkward." 

I was amazed at how she answered the question better than I could have. "I understand now," she then said. "But there is one other thing I've been wanting to ask."

"What is it?" I was really hoping that this question would be easier than the last one. 

"Why do you say it's preposterous for us to be in love?"

Nope, it was even harder… damn, why did she have to pin me with all these questions of hers. But at least I knew this answer – it was just going to be a little difficult to tell her. Yet, I didn't know why that was. "Well, it's because we're… different," I tried. 

"Because I'm not human," Dorothy stated. I nodded and she nodded back. I watched her leave and go inside. I sighed and went inside as well.

It is said that androids who live with humans long enough come to understand human emotions. But, I'm not sure I believe that. Dorothy has lived with me for quite some time now and still needs to ask me about love. Yet, I don't know if she can feel other things such as hatred, jealousy, or even anguish. Did she ever regret that she was built? I didn't know, and that was because I never asked her things like that. Sometimes I wonder if she knows I care about her, with the way I act. I wish I could let her know by something other than saving her. I mean, whenever I rescue her from something or someone, it's not just because she hired me to do so anymore. It's also because I don't want anything to happen to her. She's almost a friend to me, so having her leave would be very difficult.

"Excuse me, Master Roger."

I looked up from my spot in the balcony doorway. Norman was standing a few feet in front of me. "Yes Norman?" I answered.

"There is a young woman waiting downstairs to see you, sir. All she gave for her name was 'Angel.'" He paused. "Yet I do recall her by another name… what was it?"

"Thank you, Norman," I said, ignoring his question. I walked past him into the hallway, feeling his gaze on me. Why I didn't tell Norman about Angel's many names, I did not know. 

I walked past Dorothy while she was getting ready to sit down at the piano. Seeing her put the duster in her apron pocket, I knew she had just finished cleaning. She looked up and our gazes met, but only for a second because I looked away quickly and continued to the stairway.

When I got downstairs to the office, I saw Angel sitting on the couch and she looked quite horrible. Her hair was a mess, her face was pale, and there were rips on the dress and coat she had been wearing when we met up in the Speakeasy days ago. I walked casually to the couch across from her and sat down.

"You look terrible, Angel. What happened to you?" I asked. She just looked down and didn't answer. I decided to change the subject. "Okay, then. What are you here for?"

She didn't hesitate in answering this time. "I'm in great trouble, Roger," Angel said. "I'm tired of being in this city. I wanted so badly to return home… I didn't care about finding lost memories, or the Union anymore. So, I tried to leave."

_What the hell is she trying to do? Kill herself? _I thought. "You actually tried to leave Paradigm? It's a wonder you haven't been killed yet!" I exclaimed. Angel simply nodded and said, "I know they're after me… looking for me. And that's why I need your help." She paused and then added, "I want you to protect me."

Somehow, I felt this was coming. "But, Angel, I don't—,"

"I know you don't normally do this type of thing, but you agreed to it for that android!" she half shouted, taking me aback. She had definitely proven a point, but… just the thought of her and Dorothy in the same house was kind of nerve racking. I was very well aware that Dorothy didn't like Angel, but it wasn't like she would actually try and start trouble with her. And Angel was very much in trouble, and I could refuse and have her be killed, so I guess I had no choice. 

"Agreed then, Angel. But you do know that you'll have to live here to be kept safe, right?"

She nodded, causing her blonde hair to fall forward. "I do. And also I have to do work to pay you… I have no money anymore," she told me. I nodded also and she smiled. "Thank you, Roger."

I smiled back, feeling that something bad would happen soon – something to do with Angel.

~*~

"She's getting dressed into her uniform now, sir," Norman informed me as we stood in the foyer waiting for Angel. "It isn't the same as Dorothy's, is it?" I asked.

Norman shook his head. "No, sir, I have something different for Miss Angel." This was good… two people wearing the same thing would get annoying after a while. Plus, seeing Angel in Dorothy's clothes would be weird.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Master Roger?" I heard Norman ask. I looked down and sighed. "I don't know, Norman. But I didn't really have any other choice… if I hadn't let her stay here, she would be killed," I explained. Norman nodded once and nothing was said afterwards.

**A/N:**Once again, I apologize very much for the delay of this chapter. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think!!! 


End file.
